


She will tear your city down

by Anriaxs



Category: Hololive, Virtual Streamer Animated Characters, Vtubers - Fandom
Genre: Chocolate, F/F, Fluff, No Beta we die like Rushia's pets, Pre-Relationship, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:06:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29444547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anriaxs/pseuds/Anriaxs
Summary: Botan has never been one to enjoy Valentine's day, but this year was different because she didn't have only one people to gift,this time she had two.
Relationships: Shishiro Botan/Tsunomaki Watame, Shishiro Botan/Yukihana Lamy
Kudos: 42





	She will tear your city down

Botan had never been one for romantic stuff, even in her school days she would rarely get chocolates or gifts and in the same line she would rarely gift some.

It wasn’t that she didn’t want to give anything, it was just that she would usually keep people to a certain distance.

It’s not like she was popular either, she was seen as a hooligan, she knew it, even when most of the violent stuff she did had to do with videogames, but arriving later, with an unkempt appearance, doing seemingly nothing and even so getting high grades will do that to you.

But she didn’t really mind, her more tomboyish behavior and quite aloof nature let her enjoy things as there were, and her siblings always told her to be who she was, to let others talk and not worry too much about it.

She smiled a little remembering those years, it was a good time.

But now, for the first time in a long time, she was both excited and nervous for Valentine’s day.

On one hand she was excited because she had someone to gift, on the other hand, it was not one but two people she had in mind, and seeing her little experience with love she was quite nervous this all would backfire on her.

It wasn’t like she was going to ask them out, for now she wanted to give them a little gift, something that says “I appreciate your friendship” and then when things weren’t as busy as now, talk calmly about it, the least she wanted was to make things awkward.

She moved her tail with irritation while eyeing both gifts, both of them were little boxes, wrapped up in colorful paper with a ribbon, the thing that differentiate them was the color, one was a light, baby blue and the other was a light yellow.

She huffed “Maybe I’m thinking too much about this”

Deciding to just do it she got up, took her jacket and headed out.

It was a chilly day, but not too chilly, it was a good weather.

Checking her cellphone, she resolved to go first to Watame’s house, not only was a bit farther than Lamy’s but she had never been there before, so it was a good idea to go there first.

Exhaling heavily, she started to make her way to the train station.

* * *

Botan growled in annoyance, checking her cellphone and looking around her, the easy part was to find the district where the sheep was living, but it seemed she got the direction wrong, because she was pretty sure she was lost.

Huffing and with her ears against her skull she decided to sit on a close bench, thinking what she could do, the most sensible thing would be to go ask someone, but she didn’t feel like bothering someone else with it.

The other thing she could do was to get up, and walk around until she found the direction, it would take quite the time and she wasn’t sure if she was feeling up to do it.

“Maybe I should just have sent them through delivery”

She glanced down to see the bag where she was carrying both boxes.

“Well… I already traveled this far, so why not?”

Deciding to just walk around until she found the direction she got up and did exactly that.

Fortunately, it didn’t take so long before she found the apartment building she was searching, turn out she was just a couple of blocks away from it.

Hesitating a bit, she rang the bell and waited, and waited, and waited a bit more.

She sighed, she didn’t contemplate this, it seemed her senpai wasn’t home, growling in slight annoyance while moving her tail she thought about what to do.

She could wait until the sheep came back, or she could leave the gift here for her, she could also just go back home and save the gift for later, but that would defeat the purpose of the day.

Leaning on the railing she thought for a while about what to do, in the end she decided that one, she was not going to wait in the chilly weather until she came back and two, she wasn’t going to take the gift back with her.

Pouting, she took the little box out of the bag, fortunately for her it had a string so she just wrapped it up on the door handle.

Moving back to appreciate her work she smiled, she hopped her senpai would like it.

Still smiling she left the building towards the train station; she still had another destination to go.

* * *

The trip to Lamy’s house was pretty calm and easy, she had been there countless of times before, the most recent when the elf had gotten sick and she had gone to take care of her for a few hours.

So, the lion soon found herself in front of the Elf’s apartment door.

Just because she had been here before didn’t mean she wasn’t nervous; surprisingly she was even more nervous than when she had been in front of Watame’s place.

Breathing a bit, she finally found resolve to ring the bell and waited, and waited and waited.

She waited a bit more before sighing, moving her tail from side to side in annoyance and pressing her ears against her head.

“Of course, of course this happened, why wouldn’t it?”

Exhaling in annoyance, she thought about what to do next, she had the same options as before and so she decided to do the same.

Taking out the other gift she wrapped it around door handle, smiling while thinking about the reaction the elf was going to have.

Once she finished, she stepped back, admired her work and left for her house.

While walking towards the station she thought about what happened, it hasn’t been what she was expecting but it wasn’t really that bad, she would have

loved to see their reactions to them but maybe it was better this way.

Yes, it was a good trip.

* * *

When she arrived to her apartment it was already pretty dark, she yawned, feeling quite tired, she wasn’t really fond of going outside, so it was a bit tiring even if the trip was a light one.

Besides, she hasn’t exactly been sleeping that much lately, so a nap sounded good right now.

She arrived at her door and took the handle, entering the code and opening the door.

When she took a step her foot hit something, glancing down she noticed it were two boxes, wrapped in white paper, one was quite bigger than the other.

“Ah”

Surprised crunched down to pick them up and entered her apartment.

“Shishi! Ron! I’m back!” She greeted her cats.

Both meowed back and Botan smiled.

Leaving her jacket on the couch she sat down on the table and took both boxes.

None of them had a sender, which was weird, but wasn’t something to worry too much about.

Going to the kitchen she took a knife and went back to open them.

She started with the small one, opening carefully and taking out what seemed to be a box of chocolates, attached to it was a small card, it had a small heart drawn on it, on the other said it could read.

“Shishiron! Have a good valentine’s day! (⸝⸝•‧̫•⸝⸝)”

The white lion smiled.

“So, this is Lamy’s”

Putting it aside she took the other one and opened it, this one didn’t have a car or anything, but the chocolate box was full of sheep stickers and a couple of hearts, it also has written on the side.

“Botan-chan! This is an offering so you don’t eat me next time :D”

Shishiron scoffed at this and put both gifts together.

There, she smiled, thinking that both of them also came all this way to leave her gifts.

Unintentionally she started to purr, thinking that maybe, just maybe, this could work.

**Author's Note:**

> A special one for Valentine's day! 
> 
> I ship Botan with both Lamy and Watame, both pairs have good chemistry and Botan has two hands so why not? XD
> 
> Funny thing: Botan mentioned on stream a couple of times she has at least two siblings, an older sister and an older brother, so that's why I included it at the beggining.
> 
> Also she has said that she would arrive to school pretty late, like after midday and her homeroom teacher was very nice even calling her "boss" and not giving her problem for it lol
> 
> Oh and the title for this fic comes from the song "Soldier, Poet, King"
> 
> Anyways, Hope you liked it and thanks for reading!


End file.
